The Fairy & The Raven
by David115
Summary: Nothing major just a Natsu X Flare story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Fairy & The Raven**

**A/N: Hello again people David115 with another story featuring Natsu Dragneel and my favoirte female in the Fairy Tail universe Flare Corona. Rare pairing I know but I think Flare deserves more love. This story is rated M for... obvious reasons...*Looks away with a perverted smile* Anyways hope you enjoy, Feel free to tell me what you thing.*Contains heavily modified cannon***

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

Its been three months since the announcement of the Grand Magic Games, and Fairy Tail's team A and B are in the center of the arena along with the teams from Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth and finally Raven Tail. "Now that the intoduction's are done, Let the game's begin!" Chapati yells into the microphone.

Natsu Dragneel is looking over his competition and feels a surge of adrenaline. "Wow, Master was not kidding all of these guys are freaking strong" He say's outloud. He looks over the various guilds infront of him but he spends the most time observing Raven Tail, Masters son's guild. The guild members he could not remember their name _"Ughh, lets see here their's Obra, Kurohebi, Alexei, Nullpudding and... Her. _This is the first time Natsu has noticed her.

Flare Corona.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her, he's sure of it. Other's may think she look's creepy, but Natsu see's her as the definition of beauty a godess on earthland. She was perfect to him, To her beautiful face, her ample busom, her long slender leges but her hair... her hair is what captivated him. Long and beautiful. He is snapped out of his thoughts by the announcers.

"We ask all teams to return to their designated area's please the first round will begin once everyone's situated" Yajima announced.

As Natsu was staring at Flare she look's his way, lock's eyes with him and blushes whilst licking her lips sensually. Natsu explodes in crimson,blood trickling down his nose while watching Flare walk away noticing the sway in her hips ad her looking back at him.

"Salamander let's go" requests Gajeel. "O-Oh yeah coming" Natsu replies.

"The first match will be Sabertooth's Ogra versus Mermaid Heel's Milliana" announces Yajima.

As the battle comenced Natsu began staring at Flare again. _"What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?" _Natsu says in his head

Flare looks his way and smiles while placing her clevage on the railing for Natsu's viewing pleasure.

Natsu immediently feels his pants tighten and his face heat up.

"Oi, Salamander whats up with you?" asks a intriged Gajeel.

Natsu doesent reply, He just continued staring at her. "_W-W-What is she doing to me? She must have me under some kind of spell." _Natsu thinks. "Y-Yeah thats it."

"Thats what Salamander?" asks Gajeel

Natsu jumps from the sudden voice "Nothing Gajeel, just forget about it." Natsu says while continuing to stare at Flare.

Gajeel was not convinced and looks over to were Natsu is staring, and sees "That creepy red head" as he put it practically flashing Natsu. Gajeel then laughs and says "Gihee, So Salamander you've finally found a women who peaks your inner dragons intrest." Says Gajeel with a smirk.

Natsu then blushes and looks towards Gajeel. "W-What do you mean?" he asks confused.

"Geez, didnt your dragon teach you anything? I mean you've finally found your mate you idiot." Replies an annoyed Gajeel.

"M-M-M-Mate?" asks a flustered Natsu.

"Ughh, Yeah mate you know...the only girl you'll ever love, the only girl you've ever been attracted too and the only girl who can ever be with you." says Gajeel.

"W-well I guess you're right, I've never felt this way about any women." Natsu says. "Ha, I thought she put a spell on me, Im an idiot." he chuckles.

Gajeel then smirks and says "Yeah you are an idiot, I didnt even know you liked girls."

This pisses Natsu off and he replies "Shut up scrap for brains, you better take that back before I tell Erza what you and Levy have been doing in the guilds archives."

Gajeel pales at hearing this "N-N-Now C-C-Come O-O-On N-N-N-Natsu, E-E-E-Erza D-D-Doesent H-Have T-T-T-To K-Know." Gajeel begs knowing all to well what Titania would do to him and his shrimp.

Natsu smirks "Well I guess she doesent have to know about that, If you explain the dragon mating stuff." Natsu offers.

Gajeel breathes a sign of relief "How did you know anyway?" He asks.

Natsu grows a tick mark on his head and yell "MAYBE IF SHE WASNT SO DAMN LOUD I WOULDNT HAVE NOTICED, HELL EVEN WENDY HEARD!"

Gajeel pales yet again _" O man if Erza finds out Wendy heard too im as good as dead." _He thinks. "Well anyway Salamander what do you want to know." He asks after regaining his composure.

Natsu thinks for a moment and replys "Well what do you mean I'll only be with her?"

"It means exacly what it sounds like, She's your one and only, us dragon slayers only have one mate all our lives just like our parents." Gajeel explains.

"So she is the only girl I can love?" Natsu asks. "That doesnt make any sense." He says confused.

Gajeel was growing irritated by Natsu's stupitity but stays calm so not to be told on. "Well thats just how it is Salamander, Nothing you could do about it other than mate with her, Gihee." He says.

"And the winner is Obra." says Chapati says. "Quite the match, Next is Fairy Tail's Gajeel Redfox versus Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastile!" announces Yajima.

"I'll tell you more later if you want. Gihee, good luck salamader." Gajeel says as he hop's down into the arena.

"Yeah thanks" Natsu says as he looks at Flare again who is smiling at him. He waves at her and she blushes and looks away with a shy smile. _"Huh, thats weird she was practically flashing me a second ago whats with being shy now?" _He ponders but brushes it off to see her staring at the ground with a scared expression on her face. _"Whats with her?" _Natsu thinks but sees her guild master Ivan standing behind her with an angry expression on his face glaring at him. _"Whats his deal?" _he thinks again. "Maybe I'll talk to her later." Natsu says aloud. Natsu then begins thinking _"So shes the only girl I can love, Thats weird but I guess it does make sense, I've never felt feelings for any girl before shes the first. She is pretty though, I want to know why that guy was staring at me and making my mate scared. Woah my mate were did that come from." _Natsu shakes his head and continues to watch the games.

The rest of the day went on uneventfull, atleast for Natsu he couldnt stop staring at Flare she was captivating him, compelling him to look at her and nothing else. Their was also a weird voice in his head that kept telling him to mark her. Natsu just assumed that it was his inner dragon talking to him. Natsu also began wondering why Flare was so scared, She seemed so confident earlier but know was as timid as Wendy. She only gave him quick glances then turned her head away with a cute blush on her cheeks.

"Well folks thats it for day one of the Grand Magic Games, come back tomorrow for day two and even more fun." Chapati says.

**At Fairy Tail's Headquarter's:**

"So salamander what are you going to do?" asks Gajeel as he sat down across from his fellow dragon slayer.

"Agh, I dont know she's part of gramp's son's guild I dont even know if gramp's will alow me to see her." says a depressed Natsu. Just the thought of not being with Flare hurt.

Gajeel actually felt sorry for the younger dragon slayer he has his mate and he cant even begin to image what it must be like to know who your mate is and not be able to approach her. But then it dawns on him "Well salamander If you keep what happened between me and the squirt a secret, I wont tell anyone about your forbidden lover, sound good?"

Natsu beamed at this at lunged across the table to hug Gajeel "Really? Thanks Gajeel your the best!" Natsu shouts making the whole guild go quiet and begin staring at the two.

"YES JUST GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!" screams a ticked off Gajeel.

Natsu realises what he was doing and lets go and begins to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry Gajeel, Dont know what came over me there." He apologises

"Grrr just dont let it happen again ok" demands Gajeel.

"You got it bud. Well I'll be off." Nastsu says as he bolts out the door to go look for Flare.

"What was that all about?" "Are those two together" "I didnt know they were gay."... These were all thing being said about Gajeel and Natsu anfter their hug.

Gajeel could feel himself begin to bubble over in rage "WERE NOT TOGETHER YOU IDIOTS! HE HUGGED ME SO SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARDS!" Gajeel bellowed causing most of the gossipers to shrink and run off. "Tch, whats up with them thinking that."

"Gajeel" Levy yells over to her boyfriend gestureing him to come to her table. She then sees him walk over to their table and smiles.

"Whats up babe?" He asks. Levy then blushes and says "Well we were wondering what was up with you and Natsu just know." Gajeel then looks over at the tables occupants, Gray with Juvia hugging his arm sleeping, Erza with a sleeping Lucy on her lap, Wendy with Carla and Happy and Pantherlily sleeping in Levy's arms. "Sorry shrimp this is between dragon slayer." Gajeel says. Levy pouts and says "Why not Gajeel please." she says with a puppy dog face. Gajeel is unfazed by this. "No means no shrimp sorry dragons honor." he sighs. "Fine be that way." says Levy sticking her tounge out at him. "So Titania what up with you and Bunny Girl?" asks a smirking Gajeel. "Why were a couple." "Is there a problem?" asks Erza with narrowed. Just then a massive nose bleed shoots out of his and Grays noses but thats all he remembers before it went black. "What perverts." says a ticked Erza. "Yeah Gajeel gets excited just because you guys have boobs the size of my freakin head." Levy exclaimed. "Wait I thought he was not able to feel that way towards any woman but you?" asks a confused Erza. "Well Gajeel-san is still male." Giggles Wendy. Levy simply "Hmph's" in reply ignoring her boyfreind groaning in pain.

**With Natsu:**

Natsu was walking along the streets of Crocus looking for any sign of Flare. _"Man I hope I find her I really need to talk to her." _Natsu suddenly sees a red blur shoot into a near by ally and like the idiot he is goes running after the blur. "Hey whos there" He says out loud. He hears nothing untill he feels two soft hands wrap around his waist and start tugging at his crotch. "My my cherry-kun you have such a big one." mutters the unknown woman. "W-Who are Y-You." Stutters a blushing Natsu. "Im hurt cherry hair you forgot me so easily." says the girl pretending to be hurt. "F-F-Flare" He says. "Bingo time for your prize cherry-kun." She says as she dips her hand inside of Natsu's pants and take hold of his member causing Natsu to moan. "W-W-What are you doing?" asks a quivering Natsu trying to resist the urge to moan but fails horribly. "I want to have fun cherry-kun." says Flare slowly strocking Natsu's member feeling it throb and pulse in her hand. Also taking notice of the unusual heat emmiting from it. "W-We... cant... do... it... here" He says between moans. Flare lets go of his member and turns him around to see her pouting face "And why not" she says rather cutely "I came all this way to see you now I want to have fun." Natsu was going to reply but Flare silenced him with her lips. Natsu froze and tried to process all of this _"Is this really happening? Man this feels good I wish I would have done this sooner" _Thinks Natsu as he responds by kissing back and squeezing her doughy buttocks. Flare moans and Natsu takes this opportunity to slip his tounge into her mouth again causing Flare to moan again. Thus the battle of tounges commences, it was a wet, sloppy clumsy kiss but it was best thing they both have experiened in their young lives. This went on for about three minutes untill Flare pulls down his pants and began strocking his erect member. Natsu pulled away and moaned, He then began to suckle on her neck and grope her chest. Both young adults turned into moaning messes untill Natsu spoke up "F-Flare...*ugh*... you...*ah ah ah*... got to stop...*gah*... im gonna cum." Flare smiles and stops as does Natsu. "Ok cherry hair we'll stop... for now atleast." she whispers sexily. "Thanks" Natsu pants out. As he was about to speak again Flare backs away from him and disappear's in a ploom of flames. Natsu was stunned and says "What the hell was that" He then pulls up his pants and tucks his erection into his waistband and began to walk home.

_"Man this sucks I really wanted to talk to her. Heh atleast I almost beat Gray at having sex." _Natsu chuckles. He walks into his hotel and up to his room to have himself a ice cold shower. After his shower Natsu walks out of the room and onto the balcony in just his underwear. "Flare I wish you were here right know so I could talk to you and explain to you whats going on. He says aloud. He sighs and walks back into his bedroom to get some sleep. As he lies down he cant help but remember what took place not only eight minutes ago. He again felt his member harden "Ughh why know?" he says as he grips his erection and started pumping imagining that it was Flare doing it instead of himself. Feeling his climax approaching he picks up the pace. "Fuck Flare!" he grunts "Yes cherry-kun" a voice says. "AHHHH" screams Natsu and covers himself up only to see Flare standing at the edge of his bed. "W-W-What are you doing here?" He questioned. "I cant wait any longer cherry-kun I need you now she says crawling into bed with Natsu. "Wait Flare we need to talk." Flare pouts and says "What is it I want to have fun" Natsu looks into her eyes and says "Back at the stadium when I first saw you, you were confident and bold but when your master came to you you turned shy and scared. What happened?" Flare shifts uncomfortably and looks away from Natsu. "Hey whats wrong?" He questioned then looks at her side and sees a massive bruise were her ribs are. "Hey who did this to you?" He questioned with wide eyes. "T-T-This was punishment for looking at cherry-hair." Flare mumbles with tears in her eyes. "Why would they do that to you!" Natsu yells angrily but regrets it when he sees Flare flinch. "Im sorry he says" "Its okay" Flare responds. No one spoke and it turned into a uncomfortable silence.

"Sooo, Do you want to talk about it?" Natsu asked. Flare shook her head "No thank you I just want to sleep. C-C-Can I-I-I S-S-Sleep W-W-With Y-Y-You T-T-Tonight P-P-Please? Flare asks. Natsu thinks for a moment then speaks. "I dont mind but what about your guild I dont want them to hurt you. Flare notices how worried he is for her and smiles "Dont worry I'll be gone by eight no one will even notice im gone." she states. Natsu smiles "Well lets sleep shall we." Natsu suggests with a yawn. Flare rests her head on Natsus chest "Good night cherry-hair" she murmered "Night Flare" Natsu says. Soon they both fall into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Well here's my new story, what did you think? What do you think about the Natsu X Flare pairing? I love the pair personally. This story will be four maybe five chapters with a lemon included. Fire&Ice:DoubleEcstacy chapter 2 will be uploaded on the 31st. Have any questions feel free to ask them. As always reviews are welcomed. Thanks for your time and see you on the next one, bye bye.**

**-David115**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fairy & The Raven**

**A/N: Hello people Im back with the second chapter of The Fairy & The Raven and the feedback I've been reciving has been great! Im glad your enjoying this pairing for it is one that needs more love. This story is a little trickier to write because Im not the best at writing fight scenes and the GMG is full of them so Im gonna have to substitute the fight scenes with fluffy stuff. I hope you are enjoying the story and if you have any questions at all feel free to ask away. Enjoy the chapter! *I will learn to do better at writing fight scenes***

**Chapter 2: Someone To Lean On**

It was early in the morning and the first signs of dawn were beggining to show. The sun started to peak over the horizon, birds began their songs and shops could be seen opening up for the days activities.

Natsu's face began to be ingulfed in sun light and he cracked his eyes open only to see a mop of red hair on his chest along with a comfortable weight. _"So she did stay, Im glad" _He thinks. Flare begins to stir and looks up groggily and cutely at Natsu with half lidded eyes.

"Good morning cherry-kun" Flare says in a sexy raspy voice. But she realises something is off. Not the fact that she is still with Natsu, No it is the soft, hard and warm object pressed between her thighs.

"Morning Flare sleep good?" Natsu asks blushing due to her face, voice and the fact that his morning wood is being pressed against her soft creamy thighs. _"I hope she doesent notice and freak out" _ He thinks obviously forgetting yesterdays activities with said red head.

_"So boys actually do have this problem" _Flare thinks and squeezes her thighs together causing an arousing friction for both characters.

"AGH, Flare dont..." Natsu tries to say but is silenced by Flares lips and her soft delicate hands fondling his erection.

Things begin to soon heat up between the pair for Natsu not wanting to be out done slips his hands under Flares dress and began caressing her breasts. Stopping to tweak her erect nipples with his thumb and index finger, Causing Flare to moan and pant like crazy. _"Wow these things are sensitive" _He notes.

"Agh.. Cherry-kun dont stop" pleas Flare loving the feeling of Natsu's warm calloused hands fondling her breasts.

"Sorry Flare but we really need to talk" says Natsu stoping his exploration of her chest and pulls her up to look into his eyes.

"What about cherry-kun?" asks Flare cutely tilting her head to the side stoping her ministrations on his member.

"About last night, I want to get to know you some more before we move any further." He says mentally kicking him self for being a gentleman.

"Well what would you like to know?" She asks.

Natsu thinks fo a moment then answers "Well their is alot I would like to learn about you, So for starters tell me why your so scared of your guild mates, and why if they beat you do you stay?" His curiousity peaked also worry for this girl his inner dragon is calling to.

Flare shifts visibly and begins to squirm unders Natsu's gaze. "W-Well they took me in when my village was destroyed so I owe alot to Master Ivan, but im also scared to defy Master because of how mean he can be." She begins to shiver but calms slightly when Natsu wraps his warm muscular arms around her.

"Its okay Flare im here for you, continue they cant hurt you when im with you I promise." Natsu cooes into Flares ear while rubbing her back soothingly.

Flare takes in a shakey breath and continues "I-I-I dont remember much from my childhood, Just the name of our village, Sun Village. Master always beats me when he's angry or whenever I act out of place. If I look at someone he hits me, If I talk to anyone he hits me even if I walk too close to someone he'll hit me." Flare was crying by the end of her story. "I dont like to be mean, I just want to fit in, be with people who look me and are not scared of me. But with Raven Tail thats how Master wants us to be scary." She finishes crying into Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu was infuriated by what he was told _"Why? What did Flare do to deserve this? She is so innocent and lost. I swear I will help you Flare." _Natsu then comes up with an idea that was crazy enough to work. "Hey Flare what if you joined Fairy Tail?" Natsu then flashes Flare his famous toothy grin.

Flare looks up at Natsu with teary eyes, jaw wide open "W-W-What? A-Are Y-You S-S-Serious?" She asked appalled by the situation. Why would he ask her of all people to join his guild. She was creepy, ugly and worthless. Atleast thats what Ivan had told her during the countless beatings she has recieved by her so called 'Master'.

"Of course I mean it! We would be happy to have you, Worst people have joined the guild. Look at Gajeel he helped destroy our guild hall and beat Lucy without mercy, but he changed and I and all of Fairy Tail consider him family. There is no reason why you should have to suffer, your a good person at heart, I just know it!" Natsu finishes flashing Flare a heart warming smile.

Flare begins to cry again and launches herself at Natsu, hugging him tightly "I-Im scared Cherry-Hair, I dont want you or anyone to get hurt because you were talking to me. Master Ivan will kill you for sure if you try to get me to leave. Please dont do this for me." She begs Natsu.

Natsu was taken back by this. Doesent she want to be saved? Doesent she want to have a real family with people who actually love her? Flare shouldnt have to live in fear, no she should be her regular radiantly happy self not this scared, broken shell of a woman he's currently looking at.

"Why would you say that Flare? I want to help you, and I know that Fairy Tail would be behind me one hundred percent. Please let me help you, I know this is fast but if you were to get hurt again or worse I dont think I'd be able to live in a world without you." Natsu says looking into Flares eyes.

Falre is touched by these words but is also destroyed by them. She loves the fact that Natsu cares about her so much, but hates that he is in so much danger because of her. "Natsu I feel the same way, In the little time I've known you I know I can trust you. Do you trust me?" She asks.

Natsu ponders for a moment _"I do trust her but I have a feeling that she is going to do smoething she might regret. I'll just have to have faith in her." _ Natsu then looks her way and says "I do, I do trust you." He smiles and grabs her hand.

Flare also smiles and squeezes his hand in response "Thank you. I was going to say that I will stay with my guild untill I see an oppourtunity to leave. I dont want anyone to get hurt because of me. Okay?" She says looking at Natsu with hopeful eyes.

Natsu looses himself in her brown orbs and couldnt help but lean in too kiss her. Flare moans at the sudden contact and Natsu uses this oppourtunity to delve into her mouth and taste her. Flare again moans and wraps her arms around Natsu's neck, while Natsu's hands find their way to Flare's ass to give it a squeeze. Flare mewls in pleasure as Natsu does this and kisses him with more vigor. The two spend a few more minutes kissing and touching eachother until Natsu pulls away, making Flare release a dissapointed whimper.

"I'll let you do this, but if they hurt you again I will not hesitate to storm their guild hall." Natsu says with determination.

Flare smiles and hugs him "I have to go before anyone notices that im gone." She says reluctantly.

Natsu gives off a sad smile "Okay. Will I see you again." He asks hopefully.

Flare smiles "We'll see Cherry-kun." She says kissing him one last time before backing away and disappearing in a ploom of flames.

Natsu sighs and lays back down thinking about all the events that have transpired in such a short amount of time. "Be safe Flare" Natsu says aloud as sleep claims him again.

Natsu slept for two more hours and was awaken by Happy jumping up and down on his chest.

"Natsu Natsu get up the games are about to start, We need to go your fighting today." Happy yells excitedly.

Natsu groans and rolls over crushing Happy in the process "Ugh Happy my fight isnt until tomorrow" He says groggily.

Happy strugles to breath but manages to get out from under Natsu "Oh sorry Natsu I forgot I guess" Happy says apologetically

Natsu chuckles while rubbing Happy's head "Its cool little buddy Erza would kill me if I didnt wake up anyway. So what do you say we go get some breakfast." Natsu suggests with a grin.

"Aye Sir!" Happy yells.

As Natsu was getting dressed for the days activities he heard Happy stiffle a chuckle and turns over to look at him.

"What up with you Happy?" Natsu asks. Genuinely confused by Happy's little episode.

Happy continues to laugh until he speaks up "Well maybe if your trying to sneak a girl in here, you might want to keep it down when you best friend is asleep on the couch." Happy's smile never leaving his face.

Natsu pales and almost collapses. He totally forgot about Happy. _"Shit. Did Happy see who I was with? Aw man im so dead once Erza hears about this. How could I have been so stupid!?" _These were all thoughts going through the pinkette's head. He turns over to Happy and chuckles nervously.

Happy smiles "I know that was Flare Natsu." Happy says while eating a fish he pulled from his backpack.

Natsu sighs and hangs his head in defeat _"Man the world hates me doesen't it?" _

Happy notices his 'father's' disstress and smiles "I know she's a 'bad guy' but I want you to know I back you up one hundred percent!" Happy says in his normal cute voice.

Natsu looks over to his 'son' in shock. "R-Really buddy?" He asks.

"Aye Sir! Why wouldn't I? She seems nice and I heard everthing so I know whats going on. Dont worry too much about it though she'll be okay I just know it!" Happy yells. His cherry attitude leaking out of him and infecting Natsu.

A stray tear escapes Natsu's eye and he pull's Happy in for a hug. "Thanks little buddy" Natsu says while hugging Happy.

Happy hugs back and says. "Aye sir, lets go im starving"

Natsu too smiles "Aye sir!" He yells and heads downstairs with his best friend.

Both parties head down stairs to the main room for breakfast.

Natsu grabs a plate and goes to sit at a table with Erza, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy.

"Yo, Whats up guys?" Natsu greets.

He gets waves and "Hello's" from everyone and sits down. Gajeel then smirks and says " So Salamander how did it go with that red head yesterday?" Gajeel asks keeping her name a secret respecting Natsu's privacy.

Natsu pales and shoots Gajeel a death glare causing him to grin even wilder. "Its taken care of thanks for asking pal." Natsu says venom laced in every word.

Gajeel just continues to grin until Lucy speaks up " So Natsu who's the lucky lady" She asks slyly

"Yeah flame brain I didnt know you had a girlfreind" Gray says curiously.

"Yes do tell Natsu, I'll need to have a chat with her to make sure you are treating her well" Erza says whilst cracking her knuckles.

Natsu pales yet again but immediatly replies " Its okay she's happy honest. But she wants to keep it secret she's really shy and doesent want publicity because of how famous I am" Natsu begins to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

Erza seems to buy this and lets it go " Well okay I'll respect her privacy but you make her happy okay" She says with a strict voice.

Natsu nods and finishes his meal. The groups talked to eachother about the games and how they were going to win. But Natsu couldnt get his mind off of Flare. He was worried about her, he didnt want anything to happen to her. He'd be devistated if she got hurt or worse but was snapped out of his stupor by Erza's voice.

"Well lets get going everyone we have a tournement to win" She yells as everyone cheers and heads to the door.

Natsu follows behind everyone looking for any sign of Flare but comes up empty handed.

"Hurry it up Natsu" Erza says to him, Noticing himself falling behind.

Natsu looks up "Oh sorry Erza I didnt realise" He says with a grin. Once everyone arrives at the arena, Fairy Tail takes their spots at their booth and awaits the announcements. Gajeel then walks up to Natsu.

"So Salamander how did it go with you know who" He asks with a sly grin.

Natsu glares and Gajeel "Way to go scrap face you almost go me killed by Erza back there" Natsu rants at Gajeel.

Gajeel scoffs "So what flame fart, Im just curious to see if you two will make it thats all." Gajeel states.

Natsu just sighs "I dont know, I really dont know. Her guild abuses her and her Master practically broke her ribs yesterday because he caught her lookin at me." Natsu says sulking.

Gajeel's eyes widen out of shock "What are you for real? Why the hell is she still with those guys then?" He questions

"She's too afraid to leave. She's afraid that if she comes to Fairy Tail Ivan would attack us and hurt us because of her. She doesent want that to happen so she decided to stay until she can find a better ways to leave the guild." Natsu says with a depressed tone of voice.

Gajeel then sighs "Wow. Thats a tough spot" He says while rubbing his chin.

Natsu too sighs "Yeah, I know. I dont want anything to happen to her. I promised I wouldn't do anything until she gave me the right to do so, so im stuck" Natsu says.

Gajeel then looks over to Raven Tail's booth and sees it empty "Well if theres anything I can do to help just tell me ok. We dragon slayers have to look out for eachother, That and I know you'd do the same thing for me." He says with a smile.

Natsu looks up at Gajeel and grins his famous grin "Thanks Gajeel it means alot." He tells his fellow dragon slayer.

Gajeel then looks away from Raven Tail's booth and says "Well their not here so might as well wait for everything to start."

Natsu smile "Aye Sir!" He shouts.

After about another hour of waiting all of the teams arrive and the games begin. Natsu looks over to Raven Tail's booth and sees Flare staring at him. He smiles and waves towards her. He blushes and wave back blowing him a kiss in the process. Natsu catches the kiss and puts it in his pocket, waves one last time and continues to watch the games.

"Hello people and welcome back to day number 2 of the Grand Magic Game's" Yajima announces. The whole stadium erupts in cheers until Yajima speaks up again.

"The first event will be a special one. It will be a chariot game and all teams will be sending one person to represent." Yajima yells.

"Yes. The rules are simple, Its a simple foot race but with a twist. The whole racing track moves and will attempt to knock you off course. First team to make it to the finish line wins!" Chapati explains.

The crowd again cheers and awaits the first match.

"Excellent the contestents will be Eve from Blue Pegasus, Rocker from Quatro Cerberus, Toby from Lamia Scale, Kagura from Mermaid Heel, Rufus from SaberTooth, Nullpudding from Raven Tail, Gray from Fairy Tail Team A and finally Wendy from Fairy Tail Team B." Chapati announces

All of the contestents head towards the middle of the arena to begin the match. Natsu however cant keep his eyes off of Flare, she was to perfect in his eyes. He wanted to hold her, craddle her in his arms and protect her like the treasure she was. Then he saw _**him**_. That bastard Ivan walk up behind her and look towards the fighting. Luckily for Natsu he didnt she him staring at Flare, and Natsu also noticed that Flare had her eyes fixed on the ground. This caused Natsu to start to tremble in anger, his tempeture began to sky rocket and his figure began to distort due to the immence heat. That is until a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Salamander you need to calm down, remember what you told her? You said you wouldn't do anything stupid. Lets her handle this, she's strong have faith in her." Gajeel whispers forcefully into Natsu's ear.

Natsu snaps out of his trance and looks hesitantly at Gajeel. He takes in a shakey breath and says "Sorry man. I dont know what came over me, Its just that when I saw how scared she was It made me so angry to know that I couldn't do anything to stop that bastard from doing it." His furry returning full force only to dissipate when he saw Flare smile at him and Ivan was gone.

Natsu breathes a sigh of relief and smiles back. He then looks towards Gajeel. "What was that back their? What was wrong with me?" He asks confused.

Gajeel sighs and says "That was you dragon insincts kicking in. They were basically telling you to kill the threat to your mate, and thats exacally what you were about to do." He crosses his arms and looks over at Flare who is staring at Natsu with a love struck gaze. He sighs.

Natsu then looks over at Flare and sees her pointing at him then stick two fingers into her mouth and begin to suck on them, also with his sensitive dragon slayer hearing he picked up on an audible moan that she realeased. Natsu felt his pants tighten and a low growl escaped from his throat.

Gajeels jaw dropped down to the floor at that erotic display that Flare just did 'IN PUBLIC' he might add, He even heard the moan she sent Natsu's way. Not even Levy did that she was too shy. The only way he got her to have sex in the library was to initiate it, but SALAMANDER getting that type of girl was appalling to him.

"Way to go Salamander. You got a nice piece of ass waiting for you when she gets out of Raven Tail." Gajeel says patting Natsu on the shoulder, but soon regrets it when he feels a sun standing right next to him.

Natsu looks over at Gajeel and says in a slow demonic voice **" . . .FLARE?" **Fire burning in his eyes, again his image distorted due to his body heat.

Gajeel pales and stutters out "N-N-Nothing M-Man" Gajeel was shaking in his boots. He knew better than to mess with a drangons mate but he couldn't help it.

Natsu calms "Say something about Flare like that again and Erza will hear about what you and Levy do in the guild archives." He says as Gajeel pales again.

"Whatever you say bro." Gajeel croaks out.

Natsu smiles and goes back to watching the games. He was unintersested by this and barley heard that Fairy Tail Team B won first place. He was to infactuated by Flare's beauty. He was starting to grow tired of Flare's teasing, How She would arch her back so her breasts would almost pop out of that so called 'dress', she would turn around and purposly bend over so he could see her ass in full view wrongfully covered by her dress, but worst of all she some how found a popsicle and ate it very eroticly causing Natsu to almost bolt over the edge of the railing and take Flare in his arms and to his house to show her who's in control.

After three more Fairy Tail wins, Fairy Tail Team B is in 3rd, Raven Tail in 1st and Sabertooth in 2nd. As the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Game's were coming to an end Yajima's voice came through on the lacrima vision screen.

"Well folksthat concludes day number 2 of the Grand Magic Game's. Come back tomorrow for another special event and even more battles!" He yells causing an uproar of cheers and applause.

Natsu looks over to Flare and she smiles and wave at him before dissapearing with her team. Natsu waves back and sighs. Erza notices this and places her hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"What's wrong Natsu, you've seemed occupied all day?" Erza asks concerned.

Natsu looks over at Erza and feels guilty for making her worry "Im okay Erza really im just thinking about my girlfriend is all" Natsu says telling the truth not being able to lie to Erza.

Erza softens abit "You want to talk about it" she asks.

Natsu tenses slightly "Well I need to be honest with you Erza im not in the best situation right now." He says in a quiet voice.

"Oh my Natsu what is it?" Erza asks worriedly.

Natsu again feel guilt but continues "Well the girl that I've been seeing she's not the best girl in the world to be attracted too... It's Flare Corona... from Raven Tail."

Erza's eyes widen in shock but lets him continue.

"I know she is with the enemy but trust me when I say that she is not the person she seems to be. She is a fragile, scared broken girl, who is in need of family and love. Two things she knows nothing about. I realized that she was my mate yesterday when I first layed my eyes on her, I dont know if you know this but dragon slayers mate for life and find that mate when their eyes meet the others. I cant help it, Its my natuaral instincts. That bastard Ivan is the one manipulating her and she needs help, but is too afraid to reach out for it because of what Ivan has done to her. I'll admit she did stay with me last night. She explained everything to me and now all I want to do is help her. I-I-I love her." He finishes whispering the last part.

Erza feels tears brim in the corners of her eyes and pulls Natsu in for a hug. She felt so bad for the dragon slayer, knowing all too well what it was like to love somebody who you knew it was wrong to love.

"Im so sorry Natsu, I didn't know. I can help her we all can if you give the word we would all help her no questions asked" she says.

Natsu smiles "Thanks Erza but I promised I wouldn't do anything until she told me to. I just wish I could do something, Ivan is beating her dammit." He yells the last part.

Erza is taken back by the outburst but manages to say something "What? If he's beating her why wont she let anyone help her?" she questions.

Natsu frowns "She wont let anyone help her. She does not doesent want anyone to get hurt because of her, so she is trying to do it herself." He says with worry writen all over his face.

Erza pulls away from the hug and stands up "Well its her decision we cant change that. Do you want to keep this a secret or do you want to tell the others?" She asks respecting Natsu's privacy.

Natsu ponders then speaks up "Wll only you and Gajeel know of this so please keep this a secret if you dont mind."

Erza nods and starts to head to the exit with Natsu. She looks over to him and says.

"Find her"

Natsu nods and sets out to find Flare.

As Natsu was walking around the streets of Crocus he couldn't help but smile at all of the thing happening. Kids walking with their parents begging them to buy them stuff, young love blosseming between a young boy handing a yellow daisy to a blushing young girl, friends hanging out talking about the days events and just the overall happiness radiating off of the people around him.

Just then a group of Natsu's recently aquired fanclub (All extremly good looking girls by the way) swarm him and push him into a near by open door.

Natsu lands on his back with an audible "oof" and looks around. He is in what looks like to be a completly empty house, aside from a huge king sized bed in the center. The bed was heart shaped with light pink drapes surrounding it. A red comforter, sheets and pillows completed the bed. Overall to girly for his taste.

***CLICK***

Natsu soon realises that he has just been handcuffed to the bed. Each one of his limbs cuffed to one of the four bed posts. Strangley Natsu could feel his magic completly drain. Not a tiredly drain but a drain that left him feeling empty, magically that is.

"Whats going on here" He asks aloud.

He soon hears giggles and looks towards the noise. What he sees shocks and arouses him at the same time. A group of atleast twenty females all wearing nothing but skimpy lingerie. _"Damn I hate being half human! Stay down Natsu Jr. You belong to Flare not these women." _He then looks away and the girls again giggle.

"Now now dont be shy were all here to have fun Natsu-sama" one of the women says while licking his neck.

Natsu shutters but refuses to be audible and fights with all of his might to resist.

"Why are you doing this? I told you guys I wasn't interessted." Natsu says panting due to the numerous hands running over his now bare chest.

One of the girls smirks and says "Well were interested and your still single so why not just indulge yourself on as much pleasure as you desire." She says hotly, licking the outer shell of Natsu's ear.

Natsu again shutters, but his eyes soon bugged out as he feels a breeze in his lower regions. His pant and underwear are gone he was stark naked. Natsu blushes and atempts to cover himself failing misrebly.

The girls all "ooh, and ahh" at Natsu's far above average man hood. "Quick get the measuring tape!" Yells one of ther girls. After a few seconds a girl comes back measuring tape in hand and measures his lenght. All of the girl's mouth's drop open and eye's widen in shock. "W-W-Wow... 10 inches, Sorcerer Weekly will pay a hefty price for this information." A woman says. One of the girls gulps then reaches a shakey hand towards Natsu's private area and lightly strokes his member.

Natsu realeases a throaty groan and thinks of a way out of this "HELP IM BEING RAPED IN HERE, ERZA HEL.. *Gag*" Natsu couldn't finish his cry for help as a ball gag **(A/N: I Know Im horrible :p) **place in his mouth restricting him of speech.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. No you dont Natsu-sama, were all going to have fun tonight" says another one of the women. All of the girls began fondling his body. Sucking on his exposed skin, caressing his member, licking his nipples and at times all at once licking his member.

Natsu was at his ropes end, the pressure was building at a fast pace and he knew he wasn't going to last. _"_ _Sorry...Flare"_ Natsu thinks as he closes his eyes as his climax was about to hit.

***BOOM***

A sudden loud explosion causes Natsu's eyes to open wide and looks at the scene before him. All of his fanclub was knocked unconcious and piled up in a corner of the room. He looks towards his savior expecting it to be Erza, only to see Flare with tears in her eyes looking at him. She walks up to him and removes the gag and hugs him tightly.

"I-Im sorry Cherry-Hair. I thought I came too late" Crys Flare.

Natsu smiles "Thank Mavis you came just when you did I was about to blow" He says blushing. He then turns his head towards the 'GIANT' hole in the wall and pales. Atleast thirty people have gathered around the hole and are staring at the two on the bed.

"MY PRIDE!" and "Oh my he's so gifted" could be heard coming from the murmuring crowd. Natsu panics

"Flare untie me so I can cover up im still naked" Natsu yells causing Flare to "eep" in response and scrambles to find the keys to Natsu's restraints.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!" Is what Natsu heard as Flare was looking he pales when he recognizes the two figures standing in the hole Flare made. It was none other than Erza and Lucy.

"Relax Erza im sur..." Lucy was about to say until she caught sight of Natsu and Flare? In a compromising position. A naked Natsu was strapped to a bed, a pile of girls were in the corner of the room and Flare Corona kneeled over on the floor searching for the keys to Natsu's handcuffs. Erza approaches.

"What is it Lu..." Erza too stops mid sentence and looks at the scene in front of her. Both females have a trickle of blood running down their noses.

"Its so big" mutters Erza and Lucy in unison.

Thats all Natsu remembers before he blacked out.

**Thirty Minutes Later:**

Natsu woke up in a strange room on a bed. He looked up at the wooden ceiling and sighs "Just a dream I guess" Natsu says aloud.

"Sorry Cherry-Kun, It wasn't a dream" Flares depressed voice echoes through the room.

Natsu tenses then relaxes as he sees Flare. Erza and Lucy behind her with blushes on their faces looking off to the side.

"You saved me...Thank you" Natsu mutters while sitting up. He looks over at the two Fairy Tail women and notices their uncomfortable looks. "Whats wrong?" Natsu asks.

Both females squeak and look into Natsu's eyes. Erza is the first to speak "Well Flare explained what was going on so we know that story."

Natsu is confused by this. "So what up?" He asks again.

Erza bites her bottom lip and squeezes her thighs together as well as Lucy and Flare. "Its just I never knew your thing was that big" Erza says. Lucy blushes and Flare glares at the two women.

Natsu blushes also "Well sorry you had to see that those chicks are freakin nuts." Natsu appologises

Lucy speaks up "So how long have you and Flare been dating" Lucy asks shyly unconciously staring at Natsu's crotch.

Natsu smiles and beckons Flare over to him. She does and he pulls her into the bed and wraps and arm around her. He did this because he wanted to hold her but mostly to show he was taken. Lucy and Erza's arousal was flooding the room clouding his mind but Flare's own arousal took his mind for herself. "Well its only been a day but it turns out that Flare is my mate. I knew it the first time I laid my eyes upon her." Natsu finishes. Flare began to blush and Lucy and Erza looked at the two with soft eyes.

"Well were going to give you guys some space have fun but not too muck fun okay." Erza says as she begins exiting with Lucy.

Natsu sighs and looks at Flare and says "What were you doing out? I thoght you couldn't leave?" Flare smiles warmly and hugs Natsu tight.

"Master Ivan left for the night so were free to do whatever I was looking for you when I heard you scream." Flare expalins.

Natsu smiles and gets an idea "Well since your free why dont we go on a date. My treat." He says flashing Flare his famous grin.

Flare smiles happily and began to bounce up and down in his lap. "Yes yes yes, Cherry-Kun I would love to." She yells happily.

"Flare stop" Natsu groans out. Natsu was already horny as hell and Flare wasn't helping.

Flare notices what she was doing and "eeped" in response. "Sorry Cherry-Kun" She appologises.

"Its okay Flare lets get going!" Natsu yells but stops when Flare began to look at him strangely. "What is it?" Natsu questioned.

Flare giggles "Were going on a date while your in your underwear?" She point out.

Natsu looks down and sees himself clad only in a pair of black boxers. "Oh, I guess I should change huh" He says as he is ingulfed in flames. As the flames subside it reveals Natsu in a black suit jacket, a white dress shirt with the first few buttons unbuttoned, his scarf, black dress pants and black dress shoes. **(A/N: Im lazy so I went with that.) **Flare began to feel a stir in her sex and felt her insides moisten.

"Ready to go?" Natsu asks heading for the door.

Flare nods and gets up to link her arm with Natsu's. They head out for their first date. Flare's life was actually going good for once.

**A/N: Bam second chapter. As you can already tell their date will begin tomorrow and thing are going to get steamy. This story is very fun to write and as for the Lucy and Erza thing, dont worry it will stay a Natsu x Flare story. I just threw that in to complicate thing further. ;). Well I'll see you on the next one (No specific date sorry) bye bye!**

**-David115**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fairy & The Raven**

**A/N: Hi! me again with the third chapter of the story. Sorry for the delay but internet problems. :( This chapter will contain a lemon and this story is nearing its end. This story is recieving alot of good vibes and it means alot that you guys like this story. Sorry its so short but I have alot of other ideas for other stories im thinking of. Anywanys thanks for reading. Bye Bye!**

**Chapter 3: The time of our lives**

As Natsu and Flare leave the room, Flare felt her heart flutter. This was her first date and she was with someone who she knew loved her. There was no room for arguments, Natsu loved Flare and Flare loved Natsu end of story. Flare was abit suprised that she could fall in love so fast but from the moment she saw Natsu she knew she had to have him, and his dragon instincts made things so much better. She knew Natsu would only love her, having read about dragon slayers per Master Ivan's request and discovered that dragons mate for life and are extremly protective of their mate especially when they are in danger or pregnent.

Flare began to blush at the thought of being pregnent with Natsu's child, not that it's a bad thing or anything she's only known Natsu for two days but she feels like she's known him all of her life. The thought brought a smile to her face. Never has anybody in her entire life cared for her as much as Natsu has in these two days she's known him, and she hoped with all of her heart that Natsu would always be with her.

As the two continued to walk Flare began to get a little nervous. She's never been outside for this long and it was abit scary for her. All of the people, noises and smells were all new to her. Master Ivan would only let Flare leave at dark or early in the morning as not to bring attention to herself. Flare began to panic a little when two kids ran past her laughing and screaming with a irate mother hot on their tail. She clung onto Natsu like a child would to it's parent and buried her face in his chest. Natsu is confused by this.

"What's the matter Flare?" He questions pulling Flare to look at him.

Flare began to shake. "I've never been outside with this many people out and the noises are scaring me." Flare said shakily.

Natsu smiled and hugged her tight. "It's okay Flare none of these people will hurt you, theirs a carnival in town so there probably just excited, thats actually where were going." Natsu says with his famous grin on his face.

Flare blushes at his smile and looks away shyly and mutters. "I've never been to a carnival before." Natsu's smile seems to grow even more and he says.

"Thats great! I get to show you everything their is to know and do at a carnival! This is going to be awsome!" His fist pumping into the air as he spoke.

Flare blushes and nods. Flare felt so safe with Natsu, like nothing could hurt her, like she was invincible. She smiles and rests her head on Natsu's shoulder arm intertwined with his ready to tackle this so called 'carnival'.

Natsu and Flare continued walking in comfortable silence until Flare began to hear strange noises and see strange lights up ahead. Natsu smiled and began to walk faster. He was a little over dressed to be going to a carnival but he could care less he was going to make the most out of this day and spend as much time with Flare as he could.

When they reached the carnivals gates Flare stares in amazment at the sight. Games and food vendors could be seen everywere. All over the place were exciting things to look at, and Flare couldn't wait to get inside.

"Why hello their welcome to the Crocus carnival its 100 jewel per person." Says a young man with a white dress shirt and a red vest with a red head band on with the fairy tail symbol in the center. He was smiling kindly at the two and seemed very happy.

Flare realized she had no money and frowned, she then looked at Natsu who smirked. He pulled out two 1000 jewel bills and handed them to the kid.

"Here you go, keep the change and keep routin for Fairy Tail." Natsu says with a cheeky grin.

The young mans eyes widen in shock, not because of the money but because of Natsu 'FREAKIN' Dragneel standing right infront of him. He then leaps foward and shakes Natsu's hand intensely.

"Its an honor to meet you Natsu im your biggest fan see." He says and un buttons his dress shirt revealing a white shirt with Natsu's face on it.

Natsu smiles. "Good to see someone still loves our guild." Natsu says.

The boy smiles. "Heck yeah your goin to show those other guild who's boss around Fiore. Well i'll let you and your girlfriend get back to your date enjoy the carnival!" The boy shouts waving at the two as they walked inside.

Natsu waves behind his back while Flare blushes at being noticed as Natsu's girlfriend.

When they pass the gates the two take in the sight before them, people could be seen all over the place, buying food, playing games, talking with one another and just over all having a good time. Natsu was very excited to spend the day with Flare and he would be sure that this was her best day ever.

Flare was looking around in amazment. Never has she seen so many things all in one place it was a very neat sight indeed. Flare then notices kids crowding around a woman who was handing out what seemed to be pink puffs of cotton. Flare being curious, walks over to the woman and waits in line for her turn. When she makes it to the front she see's a women dressed in the same attire as the door man putting a stick into a spiraling bin of pink thread. She looks up and notices Flare and smiles.

"Cotton candy Miss?" The women asks politely. Flare not knowing the name of this strange thing simply nods and looks around for Natsu who was walking her way with a grin. When Natsu reaches Flare he says.

"Oh, cool you found cotton candy, this stuff is awsome im sure you'll like it." Flare smiles too and goes back to watching the women prepair the treat.

The women prepairs two plooms of cotton candy hearing another voice and looks up to hand the pair their treat. When she looks up she see's an amazing sight. Natsu Dragneel dressed up in classy attire was right infront of her. He looked like a straight up sex icon and the woman began to feel a stirring in her loins.

"H-h-h-here y-y-you g-g-go." The woman stammers out. Flare takes her's and Natsu takes his.

"How much?" Natsu asks, pulling out his wallet.

The woman blushes and again stutters out. "T-t-that w-w-will b-b-be 5 j-j-jewel." Natsu gives the lady her money and walks away with Flare.

Flare eyes the cotton candy curiously and wondered what it tasted like. Natsu noticing her counfusion helps he out. "Like this." He says pulling a piece off and putting it in his mouth letting it melt on his tounge. Flare does the same and lets out an erotic moan when the sweet treat hits her tounge. She immedietly devours the rest of the treat and smiles giddly at Natsu.

"That was good. Really really good." She says happily. Natsu smiles and finishes his in a similar fashion. Natsu was still in shock by the noises she just made but brushed them off knowing what tonight might bring him. **(A/N: *Wink* *Wink*) **"Thats nothing just wait theres a whole bunch of stuff to eat and see the day has just begun!" Natsu shouts. Flare nods happily and the two go on to their next destination.

As Natsu and Flare start walking Flare notices a booth that looked pretty fun. It was a booth with alot of toys hanging from hooks and a stack of bottles behind a counter with rubber balls sitting atop the counter.

"Cherry-kun can we go play that game?" Flare says pointing at the booth.

Natsu looks towards her finger and smiles. "Sure thing, but why dont you use my real name?" Natsu asks curiously.

Flare blushes, she doesen't know why she keeps calling Natsu Cherry-kun or Cherry-hair. She's always called people nicknames she picked out for them and never really used real names. "I-I-I dont k-k-k-know, I-I-I just l-l-like to c-c-call you Cherry-kun." Flare stammers out.

"Its okay I guess, most couples have pet names and if im 'Chery-kun' then your 'My Godess' okay." Natsu says with a smirk.

Flare blushes at the nickname but part of her liked it when Natsu called her a godess. "Okay but can we go play please!?" Flare says looking up at Natsu. Natsu nods and takes her hand and walks over to the booth.

Once there Natsu greets the booth's keeper and slim busty women wearing the same outfit as all the other. She turns and once she see's Natsu she licks her lips and squeezes her thighs together. "Why hello there handsome want to play?" She asks seductively, pushing her cleavage out trying to entice the dragon slayer. Natsu was unfazed by this however Flare began to grow angry with the woman trying to steal away her man.

"Yup, how much?" Natsu asks ignoring the womans advances. The woman smiles again. "Its 5 jewel per turn or 1 night with you, you big bad dragon." She answers again trying to entice the dragon slayer but only acting in vein. Natsu smirks and hands her the jewel.

"Come on Flare you get the first throw." Natsu says. Flare walks up to Natsu and the tempeture around him immedietly drops. The two women exchange death glares and Flare picks up one of the balls and takes aim at the bottles.

"The rules are simple, try to knock down all of the bottles with the ball and if you do you win a prize. I hope thats easy enough for you." The woman says with venom.

Flare glares at the woman and Natsu began to break out into a cold sweat he chuckled nervously and backed away. "Dont worry this will be easy and Cherry-kun wants me not some hussy like you." Flare replies with equal venom.

The woman smiles but her dark aura contradicted the smile. Flare looks at the bottles, glaring holes in them. She then pulls her arm back and with all of her might throws the ball...missing it completly. Flare gasps, she threw the ball atleast 3 feet away from the bottles. The woman then breaks out into uncontrollable laughter holding onto her sides literally ROFLing, Flare then began to feel stupid and embarrassed. She looks down and looked like she was about to cry. Natsu notices this and slams another 5 jewel on the counter, picks up a ball and throws it with one swift motion obliterating the bottles as well as the back board of the stand. He smiles triumphantly.

"I'll take the red bear please." Natsu says with a deadly sexy smile and stare. The woman shamefully climaxes at the stare and smile and without a word hands over the red bear and runs to the near by restrooms to change her pants.

Natsu raises his head high and hands Flare the stuffed animal. It was a red bear with white paws and a white stomach with the words "I love you" stitched on it. Flare blushes and takes the bear and began to play with it. She giggles and says.

"I'll call him ." She holds the bear close to her chest and looks at Natsu. Natsu gives her a gentle smile and hugs her. "Take care of him, everytime you look at him, think of this day." Natsu says kissing the top of her head. Flare smiles a rests her head on Natsu's chest. They stay like this for a few more seconds until Natsu pulls away and says.

"Lets get movin, theirs still alot to do!" His fist pumping into the air as he spoke. Flare nods and the two continue there date.

Natsu and Flare were walking for a few minutes until Flare stopped with her mouth open wide, eyes also wide in what seems to be shock. Natsu stops and looks at Flare and is suprised by her current expression. He looks towards her stare and smirks. Erza and Lucy were currently making out on a bench with a group of men crowding the two. Natsu sighs. "I guess there too involved with eachother to notice the perverts around them." He says as he looks at Flare.

Flare blushes. "I didn't know girls could kiss girls." She says innocently. Natsu sighs again. "Yeah, im happy for the two but they need to get a room I dont like it when people oogle my friends." He says as he walks up to the group.

Once at the crowd he turns up the heat and in a demonic voice says. "You all have 5 seconds to run before you all feel the fires of hell creeping up your souls." A sinister smile on his face the entire time he spoke. The whole group pales and scatters as not to invoke the dragon slayer wrath.

Natsu smiles and walks up to the love birds and slams his fist on the table startling the two. "If you guys are going to go at it then go rent a hotel." Natsu says with a laugh. Both Erza and Lucy blush and look at Natsu which only made there blushes darken.

Erza is the first to speak up. "W-w-what are y-y-you doing h-h-here?" Her eyes glued to Natsu's chest which was being shown by his partially open dress shirt. Natsu looks at Flare. "Im on a date with Flare, what are you two doing her?" He asks.

It was Lucy's turn to answer. "Erza promised to take me on a date so here we are, I guess we got a little carried away huh." She began to rub the back of her head and Natsu only smirked at this. "Well I guess i'll leave you to it then, just be careful were you decide to make out, I was ready to kill those guys for looking at you like that. See you guys tomorrow then." He says. Erza and Lucy both nod.

"Its good to see you again Flare, make sure to take care of Natsu for us okay." Lucy says. "Yes Natsu can be quite a handful so if you need any help at all tell us and we'll straighten him out." Erza says with a smile.

Flare nods and watches the two females exit the carnival and run to the hotel across the street. She is startled when two strong arms wrap around her and a kiss is placed on her neck. "See, I told you. All of us at Fairy Tail would protect you, family is family no matter what." Natsu says as he nuzzles her hair and takes in her unique scent of Cherries and Pomagranite. Flare blushes and smiles. "I know Cherry-kun but I dont want anyone to get hurt because of me. Im glad that they already care about me though." She says. Natsu hums in response and lets go. "Come on theres still a few more things we havent done." Natsu says hapilly. Flare smiles and nods and they continue their adventure.

Nastsu and Flare visit a few more game booths and win a variety of prizes. Two more plushies, a red dragon which Natsu named Igneel Jr and a Natsu plushie which made Natsu quite embarassed and made Flare happier than can be. On the way to find another game to play Flare smells something that makes her mouth water and her stomach grumble. She then looks at Natsu and says. "Cherry-kun im hungry." Natsu stops and replies. "Okay, what are you in the mood for?" Flare tilts her head to the side and began to think. She didn't have too many favorite foods and couldn't think of anything she wanted at the moment, that is until that smell from earlier hits her nose again making her stomach grumble again. "Cherry-kun, whats that smell?" Flare asks. Natsu sniffs the air and his stomach too grumbles. He smiles. "Lets go Flare your going to love this!" Natsu yells, grabbing Flare's wrist and running off in the direction of that godly smell.

When the two reached the place were the smell was coming from Flares stomach grumbled even louder. It was a shack and 4 cooks were inside cooking what seems to be an array of meats on a grill. Natsu walks up to the shack and Flare follows suit.

One of the men see's the two and walks up to them and smiles. "Hello there, what will it be you two?" Natsu looks at the menu and in a uncharacteristic manner says. "I'll take a burger, what about you Flare?" Flare blushes. "What your having." Natsu smiles. "Make that 2." He says. The man smiles "Sure thing that will be 20 jewel please." He says. Natsu hands him the jewel and takes a seat at a near by bench with Flare.

"So have you ever had a hamburger before?" Natsu asks. Flare blushes again. "No, this is my first time." Flare says shyly.

Natsu chuckles. "Your cute when your shy you know that." He says causing Flare to blush even more. Natsu then grabs her hand. "Your in for a treat, hamburgers are the best." He says. Flare smiles too and waits for her meal.

After a few minutes of waiting another man comes up to the pair with two trays in hand. He sets down a tray infront of Natsu and Flare and says. "Enjoy you two." He then walks away to wait the other peoples tables.

Natsu smirks and picks up his burger. "Go ahead try it I promise its good." Natsu coaches. Flare was a litte nervous but wanted to try this new food. So she picks up the good looking burger and takes a small bite. She immedietly gets hooked on the taste.

"Wow Cherry-kun that was really good!" Flare says. Natsu smirks. "Hell yeah they are lets eat im starving." Natsu says.

The two eat and engage in small talk just passing the time and enjoying eachothers company. As the day went on the carnivals lights turned on, illuminating the sky while the sun began to set westward. Natsu and Flare finish there meals and get up to head to one last stop.

Natsu had the perfect idea, take Flare to the farris wheel and have the operator stop him at the top so Flare can see all of the lights of the city and hopefully get a kiss.

Natsu takes Flare over to the farris wheel and she is mesmorized by the sight. She's never seen anything like it, a big wheel with lights all over it and seats along the wheel. She looks at Natsu and he smirks. "Were riding that so get ready." Natsu say as he continues to walk towards the farris wheel.

Once there Natsu thought he was going to wait in line but was shocked when the farris wheel operator called him to the front and the people waiting in line all smiled at him and stepped aside. Natsu smiles and thanks the people, he then lets Flare go first and she takes a seat and notices Natsu talking to the operator and leave to sit next to her. He smiles at her. "Ready?" He asks Flare. Flare nods and looks foward as the machine started to move.

Flare was appaled by the machine, she was moving up so that she could see the sky and the city perfectly then moved down to see the carnival and all of its people. Flare began to laugh histeracally and felt as giddy as a school girl, never has she had so much fun and Natsu was the one who let her feel all of this. Natsu... Natsu was the one who made her feel whole, feel happy, feel wanted and feel loved. Love, another topic Flare knows nothing about, but with Natsu thats all she could feel. She began to tear up, Natsu was the only person in her whole life who has treated her like she was someone not an object or a slave but a person with feelings and her own will. Not some person you could manipulate but a person with her own free will. Natsu was the only person that has cared about her and she didn't want to loose that care. She hugs  
>Natsu tight and began to sob into his chest. Natsu is startled by this.<p>

"Whats wrong Flare are you scared of heights?" He asks putting his arm around her shoulder and holding her close.

Flare sniffles and looks up at Natsu with teary eyes. "Please, dont leave me Natsu. Your the only person that has ever shown me kindness or made me feel like I matter. Please don't ever leave me, I don't think I could live without you." She finishes hiccuping a little.

Natsu feels his dragon instincts kick in again and he releases a low growl. "I'll never leave you Flare, I feel the exact same way. I know were probably moving too fast but I could care less. Your the one that I want, the only one I want and I wont ever leave you. I promise." Natsu says just as the farris wheel stops at the top.

Natsu pulls Flare to look at him. "Flare..." He whispers loosing himself in her beautiful brown eyes. "Natsu..." Flare whispers back, time seeming to stand still and the world closing all around her save for Natsu . Both lean into eachother, untill their lips come into contact and sparks immedietly fly inside of Flare's mind. Fire works just so happen to go off behind them only making the scene all the more perfect. The kiss was sweet and passionate, coveying all of their love for one another through the simple act. The scene couldnt have been any more perfect.

Flare feeling a little frisky, forces her tounge into Natsu's mouth causing him to groan. Their tounges slide against one anothers, swirling and flicking only causing the couple more pleasure. They pulled away only for a split second and smashed their lips back on one anothers. Natsu nipped Flare's tounge with his teeth causing her to squeak and then pulled her tounge into his mouth and began to suck on it making Flare moan. This went on for a few minutes until the farris wheel started moving again. They pull away and stare deeply into eachothers eyes. Both blush but never look away lost in eachother embrace.

The farris wheel comes to a stop and everyone gets off. Natsu and Flare get off and Flare grabs Natsu and pulls away from the crowd, once far enough away she smashes her body against his and began to grind feverishly on Natsu's crotch causing him to groan. "Cherry-kun I need you right now." She says needily.

Natsu blushes knowing all to well what she wanted. "Are you sure? I mean I want to do it but are you okay with it?" Natsu asks. Flare nods furiously and attacked Natsu's lips agian to prove her point. Natsu then picks Flare up bridal style and runs across the street to the hotel Erza and Lucy went to seeing as it was a hotel made specifically for couples.

***Warning Super Sexy Lemon Alert***

Natsu booked their room and bolted up the stairs to his final destination. Once their Natsu kicked the door open and slammed it shut with his foot. He then tosses Flare on the near by bed causing her to 'eep'. He then ripped of his coat and shirt leaving himself in his scarf, pants and shoes, he crawls on top of Flare and cages her in his arms. Flare takes this as an oppourtunity to run her hands along Natsu's bare chest loving the feeling of the soft firm muscles under her hands. Natsu growls and feeling his primal instincts beginning to surge, grabs Flare's dress and rips it from her body causing Flare to moan in response.

Natsu the lowered himself down untill his skin came into contact with hers. Both mages release satisfied groans at the contact and Flare pulls Natsu's lips onto hers and began another french kiss with the man.

Theirs tounges dance with one anothers, swirling, rubbing, twirling and gliding against eachothers. Both teens are now red in the face at the pace they were going in and how badly they seemed to want the other but could care less. The only thing that mattered was the other nothing else.

Natsu ends the fight and pulls away causing Flare to whimper. She then lets out a startled gasp when Natsu latches onto her neck, sucking and nipping the sensitive skin. Flare began to moan, her body was so sensitive due to the ministrations she felt as if her nerves were set ablaze everytime Natsu's hot tounge and lips mad contact with her skin.

"Cherry-kun." Flare whimpers when Natsu began to grind himself on her core. Flare's head snaps back to the pillow and she releases a long moan when Natsu grabs her breasts and began to squeeze and rotate the soft globes in his hands.

"Cherry-kun, I feel so good." She moans out. Natsu smirked in response and gave Flare's neck a harsh suck causing Flare to arch off the bed. Natsu pulls away and eyes the bright red mark he's made and smiles. Natsu then leans down and whispers in Flare's ear.

"Can I take your bra off?" He asks not wanting to rush the women. Flare was still panting and moaning, Natsu was still groping her breasts and her mind was clouded with lust. Instead of answering she sits up abit, giving Natsu access to her bra's hooks. Natsu smirks and reaches one hand around her back and in one swift motion un-clasps her bra and watches it fall off her beautiful body.

He sits up and takes in her nude upper half. Flare was blushing like mad and was suprised that she didn't feel the need to cover herself. She felt safe and beautiful with Natsu she felt no need to cover herself and just let Natsu explore.

Natsu was mesmorized by her massive clevage. They were as pale as the rest of her skin with small pink tips that were standing erect and waiting for attention. Natsu reaches out to grab her bare breasts and groans as his calloused hands make contact with the soft warm flesh.

Flare on contact screams out in pleasure and arches her back, pressing her breasts even further into Natsu's hands.

"Cherry-kun touch me!" Flare screams, her own desires taking controll. Natsu growls and began to grope her breast more firmly, treating the mounds like dough. He then began pinching and pulling her nipples causing Flare to moan with little restraint.

_"Man these are as sensitive as the last time, I wonder what would happen if I..."_ Natsu thinks but as his mind trails off he lowers his mouth onto one of her peaks and takes the bud into his mouth sucking lightly on the tip.

The action hits Flare like a train, her eyes squeeze shut as well as her thighs and she lets out a shamefull scream of pure pleasure.

"More Cherry-kun!" She yells, loving the pleasure coursing through her whole body. Natsu began to lick her nipple, swirling his tounge around it and then sucking fiercely on it causing Flare to mewl and thrash about on the bed. Natsu then releases her peak with pop and move its twin to repeat the proces again paying equal attention to each breast. Flare began to feel a massive amount of pressure begin to build up in her nether regions and had no idea what it was. It felt so strange and yet Flare felt like she wanted this pressure to build untill it exploded no matter what might happen.

"C-C-Cherry K-Kun I-I-I f-f-feel s-s-strange." She moans out feeling the strange sensation keep building. Natsu pulls away and eyes Flare. "You've never cum before?" He asks. Flare nods, eyes closed tightly as the pressure kept building. Natsu smiles. "Then enjoy this." He says as he take her left breast into his mouth and bites down on her peak causing the skin to break and an unimaginable amount of pleasure to wash over Flare.

Flare, as soon as Natsu bit down on her breast felt the pressure inside of her explode and with it a tidal wave of plesaure washed over her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let loose a silent scream while clamping her thighs closed, her vision going white.

Natsu lets Flares breast go and gets up to let her finish. He removes his shoes and his socks along with his pants and while Flare was recovering placed himself inbetween her thighs and eyed her panty clad womanhood. After what seemed like hours Flare caught her breath and looked at Natsu.

"Cherry-kun that was amazing." She says breathlessly. Natsu smiles and starts playing with the edge of her panties and says. "It could be better." A suggestive smile on his face and a lustfull glint in his eyes.

Flare blushes, she knew what he wanted to do and she was a little nervous but if thats what Natsu wanted to do then she would let him.

"Show me Cherry-kun." She says huskily. Natsu smiles and begins pulling her panties down her wide hips and long slender legs. Once fully off her throw them in a corner of the moon lit room and looks at her slit. It was glistening with her juices and was completly bare. **(A/N: She seem's like the type of girl to go bald. :P) **He the spreads her lower lips and eyes the pink flesh, loving the auroma coming from the opening.

Then very teasingly, he lower his face very slowly eyeing Flare the entire time. Flare was blushing and panting, anticipation in her mind watching Natsu desending slowly onto her melting core. She then releases a moan/scream when Natsu runs his tounge along her slit savoring her sweet taste.

"AHH! Natsu!" Flare screams as she grabs Natsu's head and shoved his face into her waiting core. Something about Flare calling him by his real name sent Natsu into a frenzy and he began to expertly eat out the red head.

Flare was on cloud nine, Natsu's tounge was so hot and was hitting all of the right spots. Natsu's tounge then runs along her g-spot and Flare moans. "Ahh, right there!" Natsu then began to attack that spot untill another coil began to tighten inside of Flare. Natsu then stops and latches onto Flare's clit causing her to scream and arch off the bed. Natsu slips a single finger inside of her and began to slowly pump the digit in and out of her at a slow pace. Flare's head began to thrash about on the bed and she was bucking in sync with Natsu's finger.

Natsu began curling the finger inside of Flare causing her to writhe in pleasure that was slowly consuming her. "Natsu please." She begs. This pace was too slow and Flare wanted to feel that amazing feeling again. Natsu puts a second finger inside of her ending her instantly. Flare threw her head back and let loose an ear peircing scream squirting her juices on Natsu's hand and all over his face.

Natsu greedily laps at her juices and pulled the fingers out and placed them in his mouth savoring the taste. Flare recovered abit faster this time and pulled Natsu up to kiss him. Natsu is suprised by this but lets it happen. Flare forces her tounge into his mouth and tasted herself on his tounge and moaned. They kiss fo a few minutes untill Flare rolls them over and straddles Natsu's waist and ground her self on Natsu's tented underwear causing him to groan in pleasure. Flare then whispers into Natsu's ear.

"My turn Natsu." Natsu felt his erection twitch painfully inside of his boxers and felt Flare kiss a trail down his chest and to the tent in his boxers. When she reaches her destination she wastes no time and pulls Natsu's underwear down revealing his 10 inch cock which smaked her in the face causing her to gasp.

Natsu blushes. "You dont have to do that if you dont want too." He says. Flare blushes at the sight of Natsu's cock. It was thick and long and had a dollop of pre cum on its head. Flare grabs Natsu's shaft causing him to hiss and fall on his back. She began to slowly stroke the dragon slayer and noticed more pre cum flowing out of the hole on the tip. She runs her hand over the head of Natsu's cock causing him to moan and she is suprised when the warm substance sticks to her hand. She then returned to stroking his member and very tentively stuck her tougne out and dragged it along his lenghth.

"Fuck." Natsu groans as Flare's warm wet tounge glides along his member. Flare likeing the taste takes some of Natsu into her mouth and began to suck lightly on him, swirling her tounge around the tip. Natsu became a panting moaning mess, Flare's tounge was so hot and wet it drove him crazy. Natsu then bucked his hips up causing more of his lenghth to slided into Flare's mouth.

Flare squeals at this and began to bob her head at a faster pace hopeing to get Natsu off. As Flare continued to service Natsu she got and idea and placed Natus's cock inbetween her breasts causing Natsu to moan agian. Now she sucked on Natsu's cock while rubbing the rest with her cleavage only making Natsu's release come all the more quicker.

"Flare...Im about to cum." Natsu grunts out. Flare could feel Natsu pulse and twitch in her mouth and im shamefull pleasure moaned at this. The moan ended Natsu, the vibration threw Natsu over the edge and he gave an upward thrust and came inside of Flare's mouth.

Flare moans yet again when she feels a warm liquid flood her entire mouth. She tries to keep up with Natsu's release but it was too much, so she pulled back and allowed some of it to fall on her bust. Natsu was now panting and looked at Flare with half lidded eyes.

"That was awsome Flare." He says and feels his erection become painfully stiff again when he see's her cleaning her breasts of his seed. After finishing Flare smiles and licks her lips and crawls ontop of Natsu and lines Natsu member at her entrance, rubbing the tip along her slit causing her and Natsu to moan. Natsu places his hands on her hips.

"Flare...Are you a virgin?" He asks. Flare nods and began to slowly impale herself on Natsu's shaft. Natsu guided her along his lenghth and when he noticed tears forming in her eyes he stopped her and let her adjust to his intrusive organ.

Flare feeling like she was letting Natsu down, steeled her will and took in a deep breath and slammed on Natsu's cock, fully impaleing herself on his cock and breaking her hymen. Natsu moans and Flare screams out in pain and falls on his chest. Natsu wraps his arms around Flare and let her recover. Flare has never felt pain like this before, it was unbearable but she had to get through this in order to please Natsu. She took deep breaths and relaxed her body, letting her vaginal muscles relax around Natsu's burning horn.

After 5 minutes Flare sat up and rose her hips and slammed back down creating a lewd squishing noice. Flare threw her head back, allowing saliva to leak out of the corners of her mouth. Natsu grit his teeth as not to cum too early. Flare was so tight and warm and wet that he felt like he was about to explode. His grip tightened on her hips and he helped her move along his cock, thrusting in tune with her downward ones.

Flare was on a whole nother plain of existence. She's never felt anything like this before, the more she impaled herself on Natsu's cock the closer she got to another orgasm.

"Ah, Natsu help me!" She screams feeling her thighs begin to burn. Natsu, shifted his legs so they were standing and began to pump into Flare from below, creating an echo of slapping skin throughout the room. Flare falls foward and balls her fist on Natsu chest and takes the pounding like a good girl.

"Ohh, Natsu there!" Flare screams when Natsu hits her g-spot. Natsu then began to continuosly hit that spot causing Flare extreme pleasure. Natsu then slaps Flare's supple ass causing it to ripple and Flare to moan and suddnely tighten around him stopping him in his tracks.

Flare stands straight and throws her head back, tounge lolling out of her mouth and a silent scream leaving her mouth. A massive orgasm has just struck her, putting her into a state of europha.

Natsu grunts and bites his tounge as not to cum and pulls out of Flare. Flare whimpers and feels Natsu flip her over and raise her ass into the air.

"Pull you hair over you shoulder." Natsu demands in a deep voice. Flare moans and pulls her long hair over her shoulder and began to shake her ass enticing the dragon slayer.

"Hurry Natsu im on fire." Flare begs. Natsu growl and moves behind Flare and gives a sharp slap to her doughy backside causing her to writhe in pleasure. Natsu positions himself at Flare's entrance and slams all the way in causing Flare to moan out in ecstacy. Natsu began to savagely pound into Flare from behing, creating the sound of slapping skin and wet squishy noices with each thrust.

"Natsu faster harder please!" Flare moans out feeling needy. Natsu smirks and picks up the pace and began driving his raging cock in and out of Flare's tight whole at a maniacal pace.

"So tight." Natsu grunt. Flare began to meet his thrusts and lost all feeling in her arms and fell foward smashing her breasts on the bed. She grabbed onto the sheets like they were a life line and let loose scream after scream, probably keeping all of the hotels residents awake. Natsu then smaked Flare's ass again loving the sight of the flesh rippling with each hit. Flare moans with every hit and began to loose her mind.

"Yes yes yes YES! Cherry-hair!" Flare screams to the heavens. Her end was drawing near and so was Natsu's. She looks back at Natsu and say. "Natsu im going to cum." Natsu grunts in response and began to piston in and out of Flare causing Flare to cum.

"Im cumming Natsu!" Flare screams as she clamps around Natsu's cock casuing him in return to cum also.

Natsu stops and leans foward, dragging his hands along Flares back and then falls back exhausted. Flare feels Natsu slip out of her and whimpers. She the turns around and falls onto Natsu's chest. Natsu responds by wraping his arms around her. "That was great." Flare says still trying to catch her breath. Natsu nods and kisses the top of Flares head.

"I love you." He whisper quietly, closing his eyes not wanting to see Flare's reaction.

Flare gasped and looked up at Natsu who's eyes were currently closed. She began to cry tears of joy, never has she ever heard those words and to hear them come from Natsu was the best thing that has ever happened to her. She hugs Natsu tight and began to sob.

"I love you too Natsu, I love you so much. Please, don't ever leave me." Flare sobs out.

Natsu opens his eyes and looks at Flare. "Never. I'll never leave you." He says lovingly. Flare sniffles and looks up at Natsu with a smile. She leans down and gives Natsu a passionate kiss. Natsu accepts the kiss and the two share a very loving moment.

When they pull away Flare places her head on Natsu's chest.

"Goodnight Natsu." She says closing her eyes.

Natsu hugs Flare tighter and says. "Goodnight." As his eyes droop down and sleep claims him.

**A/N: There it is 3rd chapter. Again sorry for not uploading but school, my job and by horrible internet have been screwing things up for me. On a more posotive note 2 more stories have been started and will be uploaded soon. One is a Natsu x Millianna story and the other is a Natsu x Lucy x Erza story. I want to know your opinion on the Natsu x Lucy x Erza story, I know not many people like Lucy but I personally love her. If you guys dont like that idea i'll replace her with someone else but im hoping that you guys will like it. Have you read the current manga, it was freakin awsome! Natsu's new apperence is so bad ass and if he doesen't get with Lucy im gonna be pissed. I mean GaLe is basically a thing now so I think NaLu should be too. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you read my other story, Fire&Ice:DoubleEcstacy chapter 4, im sorry if the fight scene sucked. It was my first attempt at a fight scene so it was really hard to write for me. Well i'll see you on the next chapter. Bye Bye!**

**-David115**


End file.
